From Shadow to Sunlight
by FutureSlayer
Summary: *UPDATE* Added an epilouge! Please R/R! 3 months after "Grave" Spike returns to Sunnydale a changed man.
1. Missing Him

Title: Living Again  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Raiting: PG-13  
Feedback: Despretly need to know if I should continue, please R&R!  
Distribution: Take it anywhere you want, just fill me in first  
Disclaimer: Joss is the mighty and powerfull. He created everything. My story is mine, but only pure speculation.   
Summery: Set 3 months after "Grave". Spike returns to Sunnydale a changed man. Please R&R!!!!  
~  
Dawn's eyes fluttered open as she looked at the clock. 5:00 am. Like clockwork Dawn pulled the covers off of her body, and jumped out of bed, already fully dressed. This had become her ritual.   
  
In the three months since Spike had left, and everything had gone down with Willow and the remaining geek squad, she would pop out of bed every morning, before anyone woke in the house. Than she would slip out quietly, and make her way towards Spike's crypt.  
  
Shortly after the end of the world was prevented, again, Clem had packed up and moved to a nicer crypt in another cemetary permenetly. Dawn didn't blame him for leaving Spike's, the vampire had been gone for nearly a summer, and everyone was sure that he wasn't coming back.  
  
Dawn visited his old home every morning, wishing still that she would go and find Spike there, like nothing had ever happened. Still she was disapointed every morning, finding the crypt empty like she knew it would be. Pulling the door open, Dawn slipped inside, just as the first rays of sunlight began to shine, the day approaching.  
  
The crypt still smelt of blood and smokes, and Dawn slipped off Spike's leather jacket, that Spike had left before he took off. She wore it every morning to the crypt, placing it on the chair in front of the TV, while she sat on the coffin and cried. Cried for losing another person that she loved.   
  
Spike had left without so much as a goodbye, and Dawn couldn't be more upset by the loss. Mom, Tara, Buffy, Spike....she feared the list of people gone that she loved would get bigger. The young Summers stoped her thoughts, painfully remembering what Willow had said to her at Racks, when she was still under the power of the magick.  
  
A half an hour later, Dawn would pick up Spikes duster, and dissapear from the crypt, making sure the note that she had written to him, in case he ever came back, was safley hidden in a place only Spike would look.  
~  
  
Buffy's alarm clock blaired as it hit 7:00 and the Slayer reluctently rolled over and hit the alarm off. She pulled the covers back and pulled herself out of bed, heading to the bathroom.  
  
When Buffy finally was downstairs, dressed and ready for the day, she once again noted how quiet everything in the house was now. Shortly after everything that had happened, Willow had aggred to stay at the house, though she rarely ever came out of her room. Sometimes she didn't even come down to eat, only heading to the kitchen when she absaloutley had to.   
  
Buffy feared that she would start starving herself all together, or start taking piles of food to her room so she would never have to exit it again. She missed her best friend, even though she understood that Willow needed time to get over what she had done. She had killed Warren, lost Tara, wounded Xander, kicked Buffy's ass some, and tried to destroy the world all in a matter of nights. She wouldn't just bounce back from this.  
  
Than there was Spike. The one person that she had counted on to be there, annoying her to no end, forever. No matter what she did he still stayed, and finally he left her, like she worried he would all along. She had admited she cared for him, had some feeling towards him, and still he wasn't happy. She knew that he loved her, but wouldn't allow herself to love him back. He was evil, pure and simple. And then that night, when he had in many ways proved to her that he was still a monster. The last night that she saw him.  
  
Though she would never admit it, Buffy missed him, sometimes more than she could bare. A void in her life that would most likley be there forever, unless he ever showed up in Sunnydale again. As the months passed, she lost more and more hope that she would ever see Spike again, that she would ever be able to tell him that she forgave him for what he had tried to do.  
  
She had forgave him the second he left the bathroom. Because she knew that he didn't mean to do it. That he was blinded by love. Or maybe Buffy just hoped that every thing he had ever told her was true.  
That he was uncapable of hurting her. Buffy sighed as the pop tart she was cooking poped out of the toster, pulling her out of her thoughts. Wiping a tear that threatened to fall from her eye, she pulled the pastrys out of the toster and onto her napkin, oblivious to the feeling of the heat through the napkin.   
  
Buffy took one look at her makeshift breakfast and grimised throwing it in the trash can. It was hard to eat these days.   
  
*He's never going to come back to me*, Buffy thought as she made her way back to her room, and cried.  
~  
  
Spike turned off his motorcycle as he greeted the Welcome to Sunnydale sign, shining in all its glory, covered in sunlight. Just as he was. Sighing with contentment, Spike steped off the bike, marveling at the beauty of the world when it was daylight. The beauty he hadn't seen glow like this in hundreds of years.   
  
"Home sweet home" he whispered to himself as he climbed back onto his bike and reved it up, making his way to the Summers' home, his hair glistining in the sunlight.  
~  
A/N: Ok so should I keep going with the story?? I need reviews to motivate me to write more, that or I'm an attention seeker. :) I'm kinnda eagar to write what happens when Spike and Buffy see eachother again, so if I get a positive response, than I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days. Review if you like, review if you hate just please review!!--FS 


	2. Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue!  
~  
Seing that I've got some really great reviews, (I luv u guys!! *g*) I'm continuing on with the story. Make sure to keep all the wonderfull reviews coming! --FS  
~  
  
Anya pushed the door to the Magic Box open, and watched if fall right to the ground. The shop was still a disaster, and it only depressed her more. Giles had stayed to help with the clean up, and to help Willow with everything she was going through. He was already in the shop when she entered.  
  
"Good morning" Giles whispered glummly, as he bent down to pick more of the merchendise off of the floor.  
  
"Hey" Anya replied placing her bag on what *used* to be the counter top. The two continued to clean in silence, like they had every day for the past few months. The shop looked better than when the had started, but it was no where near being open again. Sighing, Anya tossed some papers into the trash can, and continued to help Giles clean.  
~  
Buffy forced herself to stop the tears that had been falling all morning, before Dawn came in and found her like this. After making sure she could show her face without concerning her sister, she made her way downstairs where she spotted Dawn clicking through the chanells of the TV.  
  
"Hey Dawnie" Buffy said, a little *too* cheary.  
  
"What are *you* so happy about!?!" Dawn snapped, not taking her eyes of the TV screen.  
  
"Lets not do this again Dawn" Buffy replied, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Why not!?!" Dawn said turning to her sister and clicking the TV off. "You know you should have gone after him!! The *second* you found out you should of went, or at least send someone to go find him!" Dawn continued, standing to face Buffy.  
  
Dawn had been bratty since Spike had left, yelling that Buffy should of brought him back, even though she was busy preventing yet another apocalypse. Sighing, and seeing no way out of yet another spat, Buffy took a step foward and began to speak.  
  
"Look, I KNOW you miss Spike, Dawn. But thats not excuse. You know very well that I was busy protecting you, and everybody else! Willow needed us more than Spike does. What was I supposed to do!?! Drag him back kicking and screaming!?!!!! I might not have even been able to find him!"--   
  
Dawn cut Buffy off.   
  
"But you COULD OF LOOKED!!! Could of cared enough to WANT to find him!!!! So concerned about everyone that ISNT Spike!! He LOVES YOU! Why can't you see that Buffy!!!!!!!! How could you just let another one walk away! We could of used Spike in the fight!!!!!"   
  
Dawn was screaming at Buffy now, and was about to continue her rant when she heard a pound on the door. Sighing she ran up the stairs and into her room, slaming the door, knowing that Buffy would use a visitor as a way out of their fight.   
  
"This ISNT over!!!!" Buffy called out to Dawn, as she walked over to answear the door. Predicting that it would be Xander, she talked before even glancing at who was there.  
  
"Look Xan where gonna have to--" Buffy stoped her voice and her thoughts as green eyes met blue. Forcing her jaw to move Buffy squezzed out the only word that her mouth would say.  
  
"Spike!!!??!"  
~  
  
A/N: Ok so yah pretty short chapter, but I'm gonna be posting more today, swear! I thought that this would be a good place to end, because I wanted to start chapter three with Spike and Buffy finally seeing each other, and get her reaction and stuff. Anywhoo, I'll be posting more today, and please keep the reviews coming!! -FS 


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: All Joss people! :)  
~  
Ok here we go with chapter three!! Hope ya like! Remember the three words to live by: Review, Review, Review!!! :)  
~  
  
Buffy nearly felt her legs give out. She stared at Spike, standing there in the *SUNLIGHT*, and not a big pile of ash. Than it hit her. Everything came crashing down at once. Spike was human. Now her legs *did* give out as she began to feel herself fall to the floor. She waited to crash on the carpet, but the carpet didn't come.  
  
She felt his strong arms around her, holding her up. Once again there eyes met, and she despretly tried to hold back the tears that she could feel coming. Than she pulled away from him, and grabbed him, dragging him inside. Thats when she got angry.  
  
She pushed him onto the couch and crossed her arms across her chest. She forced herself to speak at a normal tone of voice, not wanting Dawn to come down from her room just yet. She needed to talk to him alone.  
  
"Was it my fault??" Buffy asked him, her voice cracking. When he just gazed at her she drew in a deep breath and continued.   
  
"How could you leave like that!??! No goodbye. No guarentee you would return. Nothing. I can understand not wanting to talk to me, but Dawn. You destroyed her when you left. I thought you at least cared enough about her to stay. Or at least say goodbye. Was it my fault?? Did you leave because..."   
  
Buffy clenched her fist, not able to continue. She felt the tears start to come. *no no no no no!!!* Buffy thought. *you will NOT cry in front of him!!*  
Buffy lifted her head and glanced at Spike, sitting there with a guilty expression on his face.   
  
"Look it wasn't your fault for my leaving.....it wasn't and it was.... after" Spike gulped and sighed, than continued.  
  
"After what I did.... I finally had enough. I can't be a man. I can't be a demon. All I did was hurt you, all I did was hurt everything. Screwed up everything I ever got near. So I left. Went to Africa. I'm not a goodbye kind of person. I'm sorry. But I went to Africa to visit a demon, who could grant me a wish. My hearts desire, or somethin really chessy like that. You get the idea. So I went, had to pass some tests, and fully intended to get the chip out of my head"   
  
She froze. He left to get the chip out!!?!?!! Then is when they came. All the emotions that she had tried to hold back from him came out with a bang, and she could see the expressions on his face. They all came and went but he settled on the second one that crossed his feautures. Guilty. Love. Hurt. And she had to look away. She didn't want to see the love on his face.  
  
He never wanted anything more than to hold her and touch her and make her tears go away. But he had to continue with his story. She had to hear everything, before he lost his nerve to tell her.  
  
"I..I went through three tests. The first two were fights to the death, the second...well lets not even go there, that is if you ever want to eat again, or you ate already. But I passed them all, and instead of my reward being a chip removal, the demon gave me back my soul. Not just that either. Made me human again. Then I figured it all out. I never really wanted the chip out. I didn't know it, but the demon did. And now its gone, but I'm human. And I still love you more than anything I ever have before. So I know that its not the chip Buffy. Its you."  
  
She couldn't move, couldn't speak. All she could feel were the tears falling on her face, as she listened to where he had been and what had happened to him. *Spikes human!*   
  
"So now your back? For good? A human?" Buffy asked as she attempted to stop her hands from shaking.  
  
"Could never stay away from you for long, but I have to go to the crypt, put away some stuff. Give you a chance to process all this. I'll be back."  
  
Spike stood from the couch and walked towards the door, that was still wide open the way Buffy left it. "I missed you" he whispered as he turned to exit the home.  
  
"Spike??" He turned when he heard her call for him. "Yeah luv?"  
  
He felt her lips gently press against his, and she pulled back before he knew what had happened. "Welcome home"  
  
With that Buffy ran up the stairs to go tell Dawn Spike had returned.   
  
"You better get your ass back here soon boy!!" Buffy called as she began to pound on Dawn's door, her voice now filled with happiness. Spike could still hear her as he walked onto the porch.  
  
"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!!!!! Spikes back!!! AND HE'S HUMAN!!!!!! He's home Dawnie!!!!"  
  
He smiled as he heard Dawn's shreik of delight and heard her and Buffy chatting away happily. He than truley realized how much he missed his girls.  
~  
A/N: Ok so I've got a plan to either keep going or stop, but I'm not sure. Either way Im cool but I might just end here, unless people want me to keep going. Make sure to review if u want me to continue. I luv the spotlight, almost as much as Spike!! :):) Reviews make the world taste better, so start typin!! :) --FS 


	4. Dear Spike

Disclaimer: All bow down to Joss, only the story is mine!  
~  
A/N: Ok so far lots of ppls want me to go on with the story, so I will! :) Enjoy, and remember to tell me what you think!! -FS  
~  
Buffy walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She laid her body against it, leaning on the wall. She couldn't belive that he was back, after all this time. She also couldn't believe that she LIKED the fact he was back. But she wasn't gonna think about that right now, it only mattered that he WAS back. And nothing right now could make her happier. *Uh oh.....what am I gonna tell everyone!?!* Buffy thought, making a face. *Gee won't Xander be happy!!!* Deciding to dismiss how to explain everything to the gang for now, Buffy raced to her closet. She had to change before Spike got back!!  
~  
When Spike entered his crypt, he could sence that something wasn't the same. He had ruled out a visitor, another person staying, and the possibility something died, but he still felt the dynamic had changed. He shrugged it off and walked over to the fridge. The fridge filled with blood. Spike almost gagged. He had never realized how gross drinking blood was, since that had been his way of life before.  
  
Come to think of it, Spike hadn't ever tasted anything *but* blood for as far back as he could remember. What *did* food taste like!??! He'd have Dawn and Buffy fill him in on everything revolving around the good tasting stuff later. He risked another glance inside the fridge.  
  
"Well hello" Spike muttered to himself as he saw a thin peice of paper poking out of the ice box. Curious Spike pulled the paper out and began to read the small neat handwritting on the paper. Since the letter started out with Dear Spike, he thought it was safe to continue to read it.  
  
'Dear Spike,   
Alot has been going on since you left Sunnydale. Nobody really thinks that your gonna come back, including me. Everythings differant now, but I'm writing to you hoping that you WILL come back someday, and the fridge was the only place I could think where you would look and no one else would. Sorry if the letters a little cold!  
  
I thought that I would start off with telling you everything that was going on, so that you would be up to date. First off, Xander and Buffy were making up after he had found out about you and Buffy. Warren came into the backyard where the two were, yelled a couple things at them and started firing the gun that he had brought with him. His bullets hit two people, one of them being Buffy, one of them....Tara. Its kinnda hard to remember all this, and to write it, but Im gonna keep going.  
  
Well Willow and Tara and gotten back together, and the bullet hit her upstairs in the girl's room. It killed Tara instantly, i think it went right through her heart. Buffy was rushed to the hospital. She almost died AGAIN. But after Tara died, Willow went crazy, and let loose with the magicks. BECAME the magicks. She removed the bullet from Buffys chest and saved her, than went after Warren. No matter what Xander and Buffy tried to say, she was set on the revenge senario, and soon ditched the gang all together.  
  
I found Tara when I got home. She was on the floor covered in her own blood. I nearly died right there too. I didn't think to call anyone, I was so scared and sad. So I just sat a couple feet away from her and waited. For what I wasn't sure, but I just sat till Buffy and Xander got home and made me go downstairs. The cops took Tara away, and Buffy took me to your place, to keep me safe until they could find Willow and get her home in one peice. She wouldn't let me go, even though I wanted to.  
  
When we got to your house Clem was there and we found out that you had left town. I could tell that Buffy died inside again. She put up her brave Slayer face, but I knew she was hurting because she asked when you would be back before she left me with Clem. He didn't know and I saw her face fall. She didn't think that I did, but I saw it. And I knew that she missed you.  
  
Moving on cuz my hands getting kinnda tired, I won't give you a BIG huge summery, but basicly Willow killed Warren, and I think he deserved it the asshole. But she went after Jonathan and that tall guy they hang out with, and wanted to kill them to. She killed Rack, said some really mean things to me and tried to send me back to being whatever I was before I was changed human. Willow fought Buffy, who saved me, and tried to kill the geeks, but Anya did a pertection spell on them. We left the shop and me and Buffy got stuck underground. Giles came back before I guess and was trying to stop Willow.  
  
We found out from Anya that Willow was going to destroy the world. Xander talked her out of it, Buffy promised to pay more attention to me and that everything was gonna get better. So Willow is now going through rehab now and again. She lives at the house but goes to some place where they try and help her get past everything 4 times a week. We don't see her that offten, she barley comes out of her room anymore, just to eat and go to rehab. She hasn't said a word to me since she everything happened. I think she feels bad about it. But we all miss you, and I think Buffy does the most. I found out what you did to her. I don't care. I know you didn't mean to. Xander's glad your gone and I think that everyone else kinnda just shrugged it off except me and Buffy.  
  
Come home Spike!! If your reading this I guess you already did, but TALK to Buffy and Me!! We need you here.   
Love,  
Dawn'  
  
Spike put down the letter. He gasped, asorbing everything that had happened since he was gone. He left when they had needed him the most. Before he had time to brood, he saw another note poking out from underneth the fridge. He pulled it out and started to read.  
  
'Dear Spike,  
I miss you alot, and I know that writing this was really stupid, but I don't have anyway of contacting you besides the crypt, so why not? I don't think your gonna come back. Ever. But If you do someday, and I'm gone yet again by then, I thought you should know some stuff. I forgive you, first of all. For everything in the bathroom. I know you didn't mean to do it, or I hope you didn't. Anyways, I forgive you.  
  
And I know that you love me. I've excepted that. And I've also realized in the time that you've been gone, I do love you. And I always did, I just wouldn't admit it. So I love you. Hard as it is for me to admit it, I do. But moving on, I thought you should know what happened. I'll break it down real fast, because I've gotta get to work.  
  
Warren shot me and Tara, and killed Tara. Willow went crazy with the magicks, and killed Warren and removed the bullet from me. She went after the remaining nerd herd, kicked my ass, tried to return Dawn to key status and a lot of other really mean stuff. Tried to end the world too, but Xander of all people stoped her. I get that. He's known her forever, he knew what to do. He dosn't feel quite so useless anymore. Willows going through treatment for her addiction, but dosn't come out of her room much.   
  
So i miss you and I love you and I want you to come home. I've gotta go. Please come back. I need you.  
Love,  
Buffy'  
  
Spike grinned forgot all about unpacking and raced to the Summers house with a bounce in his step.   
~  
A/N: I'm posting at least another chapter later on tonight. But I've gotta book right now, or I'll be late for tutoring. I kinnda raced through this chapter so please review and tell me what you think! --FS 


	5. Bonding

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just own the story  
~  
A/N: So I've only wrote Dawn, Spike, and, Buffy so far so I'm gonna try and get the rest of the gang in here soon. Keep on reviewing, cuz it gives me a happy!!   
~  
  
Buffy looked at the fourth outfit she had tried on in the mirror. She was wearing a blue fuzzy tank top, and a glittery denim skirt that went down to her knees. She had strappy sandles on her feet and her nails and toenails were painted a pale blue color that matched her shirt. She breathed deep and smoothed her hair, thought again, and pulled it up.  
  
Suddenly thinking this was to dressy, she glanced at the shirt and the pair of jeans on her bed. The shirt was dark red and was one of those kind that was sleaveless on one side and on the other side it had a thick strap to hold it on your body. She looked down at her nails, realized that she would have to repaint them if she put that outfit on, and ran down the stairs instead, to go wait for Spike.  
  
Dawn had beat her to it. She wasn't changed but she was sitting by the door awaiting Spike. The door was wide open and so was Dawn's mouth, in a big giant grin. Buffy smiled. She hadn't seen Dawn so happy in a while now, and once again it hit her how glad she was that Spike was back.  
  
"Hey" Buffy said finishing the last of the stairs before hitting the floor and walking to her sister.   
  
"Boy, your dressed up arn't ya?!?" Dawn replied with an even wider grin. Buffy raced up the stairs again, and she could still here Dawn's laugh as she threw the skirt off and slipped into the jeans, and her kneehigh boots. Deciding that this was causal enough, Buffy came down the stairs once more.  
  
"Better?" Buffy asked when she reached her sister again. Dawn grinned wider as a plan hit her.  
  
"Well.....it's kinnda.....its great looking.....maybe you should change"  
  
As Buffy raced up the stairs again and Dawn laughed. The Slayer stopped and she glared at her sister.  
  
"EVIL" Buffy stated.  
  
"I just wanted to see how many times I could get you to run those stairs" Dawn replied.  
  
Spike started up the walk, cutting there conversation short. When he met Buffy's eyes he grinned, and she looked down.  
  
"Hello gang!" Spike chirped out happily as he entered there home.   
  
"Spike.....and SUNLIGHT!!! Buffy told me but wow.....I thought you were hot in the dark, damn!" Dawn gazed up at Spike with shock on her face.  
  
"DAWN! Language!" Buffy shouted, and recieved the innocent Dawn what-did-I-do look in return.   
  
"Gee arn't you two sisterly. Glad to see one thing hasn't changed" Spike told them, before he was attatched by Dawn, who had her arms around him in a huge bear hug.   
  
"I'm so happy your back" Dawn told him as he tried despretly to breathe in the intensity of Dawn's hug.  
  
"Luv I do have circulation nowadays" Spike said to the littlest Summers'.  
  
Dawn gasped. "Oh I'm SO sorry! Are you ok??!?"   
  
"Fine. It's ok, but I really think you've got some of that big sister Slayer vibe going on, you could kill a vampire with that!" Spike told the girl.  
  
Jelous that Dawn was getting all the attention, and that Spike had yet to notice her new outfit, Buffy sighed. She was glad that Spike got to see Dawn, and was glad that her sister was happy, but Spike hadn't given *her* a hug!! *Damit where did *THAT* thought come from!?!!!*  
  
Shrugging it off, Buffy slipped into the kitchen, unnoticed. She sat down on one of the stools at the island in the middle of the kitchen. How could they totally forget about *her* the whole thing Spike suposedly lived for!! The object of his so called affection and he didn't even notice that she wasn't in the room anymore!!  
  
"Liked your letter" Spike said, walking into the kitchen and sitting next to Buffy. Buffy looked at him strangley, figured it out, blushed and look down at the suddenly oh so intresting counter top.   
  
Getting no response, Spike tried again. "Whats on your mind pet?"  
  
"Nothing" Buffy replied, still gazing down. It wasn't as if she could tell him what she was actually thinking, even if it had never been about him anyways.   
  
"Well the bit wants to play a game, but I wanted to check on you first. Join us if you like" Spike sighed, got up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
He walked back into the kitchen suddenly and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away again his eyes locked with hers, and he started to retreat from the room once more. "Oh and I love the outfit!" Spike called back as he reached the living room. Buffy grinned, and walked out of the kitchen behind him, going to join the two.   
  
"Hey wait for me!!"  
~  
  
A/N: Ok, Ok I KNOW that I said that the other scoobies were coming in soon, and I fully expected this to be the chapter when the rest of the scoobys realized that Spike was back, but I'm gonna take another approch to it, since I wanted to write Dawn's reaction to seeing Spike. The other characters are gonna make appearences soon, promise!!! Make sure to tell me what you thought of the chapter!!! Review, Review, Review!!! :) --FS 


	6. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Duh.   
~  
  
A/n: thanks to the many kind reviews!! Heres the next chapter! I had it almost done to post yesterday, but than my computer restarted itself and I hadn't saved the story yet, so I had to start over. Anyways, another scoobie besides Buffy Spike and Dawn's in this story, comming in the NEXT chapter, promise! Breathe though, Spikes still there. (scared you didn't I!!) Remeber to Review!! :)  
  
~  
  
"Please please please please!!" Dawn wailed, on her knees at her sisters feet. They had been playing clue for hours now, and it was long past midnight. Spike sat on the couch grinning at the two girls.  
  
Buffy had been lost in her own world the whole time they had been playing the game. She kissed Spike! Twise!! Last time this happened her train went of the tracks. Buffy stoped her thoughts and tried to concentrate on thinkn up a reason to reject Dawn's request, rather than stare at Spike's lips all day.  
  
Dawn spoke, lifting Buffy out of her thoughts permenetly.   
  
"You said if I won I could have anyone I wanted come and live with us! And I want Spike to!! You know he can't live in that dirty old crypt anymore, he's human now!!"   
  
Buffy glared down at her sister. "Ok I was being sarcastic about the whole moving in thing, and you NEVER win at Clue you little cheater!! I know that Spike needs a new place to stay, but Willows very fragile right now, she needs all of our attention, not another person to share it with. And he'd be stuck on the couch, since we don't have a guest room"   
  
"One: I didn't cheat!! Two: We can't give Willow attention if she never comes out of her room! Three: Spike could stay in MY room and I'D take the couch!! Problem solved! Lets hear some more excusues." Dawn replied to her sisters rant.  
  
"I don't mind sleeping on the couch pet, and I'll be so quiet you'd think I was never here" Spike chimed in, and than hit the floor.  
  
"Please please please please!!!" Spike started to beg, as Dawn burst out laughing, than joined.   
  
Not able to resist her laughter, Buffy caved. "Fine, you can stay. But don't go all stalker boy and go through all my stuff. Besides, your helpless now, I didn't want you to stay in the crypt anymore than Dawn did." Buffy added.  
  
"Why pet I didn't think you cared. And I'm NOT helpless" Spike told her, offended and flattered at the same time.  
  
"Yes you are, and I DON'T care. I just don't need demons beating you up and then coming after me".   
  
"Shall we read that letter again luv"? Spike asked her.  
  
"Look we both know what the letter said. And If I didn't I could tell by the way your sitting there grinning like a idiot"!! Buffy snapped.  
  
The way they were fighting it looked like they completley hated eachother. Unless you knew them, than they were just being Buffy and Spike.   
  
"I'm happy. Maybe you've heard something about the feeling Slayer" Spike snapped back, glaring at Buffy.  
  
"Whatever" Buffy spat back lamely as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok ok ok, lets cut the febile banter. Dawn go get ready for bed" Buffy ordered.  
  
Dawn was about to speak when they heard the front door swing open. Xander walked in, his shirt torn. "Buffy we've got....." He trailed off when he saw Spike. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING BACK!!?!?!!!!" Xander yelled.  
~  
  
A/N: Yes Yes, now were gonna get into the gangs reaction and stuff, bought time huh!?! I might be getting into more plot, like maybe a baddie or something, or maybe Xander just rammed himself into a pole or something, I needed a way to work him into the Summers' house at 1 am. So Im not sure if I should get into a big bad, or just keep it with no threat. Let me know. Remeber to Review!! :) --FS 


	7. Revelations to Admissions

A/N: I decided not to tell you if Im gonna work a baddie in or not, so your gonna have to read to see! Thanks for the amazing reviews! And for the one that mentioned my typos and spelling errors, dont feel like a bitch! My fingers go so fast that I miss alot of mistakes, and my spell checker is down right now. So If anyone wants to beta the chapters for me, email me! You can find my email addy on my fanfic.net profile, and take a look at the rest of my stories *hint hint* LOL :) P.S. SinisterChic, this ones for you!!  
~  
  
"Xander" Buffy muttered, taking in the ripped t-shirt and bloody hand he walked in with. *oh god oh god oh god!!* Buffy thought, looking at the expression on his face with terror. He was going to explode.  
  
"Look I know what this looks like and I can explain--" Buffy started, trying to smooth the rage on Xander's face away.  
  
"EXPLAIN!?!?!?!?! Yeah Buffy, why don't you EXPLAIN. Letting Mr. Atempted Rapest into your house *AGAIN*!!?!?!?!!?!?!!!! You gonna bang him right here in front of Dawn!!?!!!?!"   
  
Buffy glanced down at Dawn, than at Spike and finally her eyes sparked with anger as she looked at Xander. "Dawn go upstairs" Buffy ordered and Dawn ran up the steps without another argument. Thats when Buffy lost it.  
  
"OK this stops NOW!!!! For one thing the last time I checked this is MY LIFE AND MY HOUSE!!!! And you will NOT talk that way in front of my younger sister, or your ass will be outside faster than you can say the word!! Spike did alot of horrible things but he's back and for your info, HUMAN now! So your gonna back off, and tell me what the hell happened to you before I get testy. And If you start trouble with Spike your starting trouble with me, so I'd get over it!!"   
  
Buffy regreted the words the second they left her mouth, and not the rant she had given Xander, but the things she had said about Spike. She had said that he did horrible things, and had told him that Spike was now human, something that Spike might have wanted to keep to himself. She risked a glance at the ex-vampire.  
  
He was sitting there, seemingly happy that Buffy had defended him, and didn't look mad at all. He had a slight smile on his face, and his eyes met Buffy's. She smiled brightly at him, and enjoyed the shocked look on his face before he returned the gesture. Than she looked away and faced of with Xander again.  
  
"What happened" Buffy asked, still clearly pissed.  
  
"I was on my way back from dropping Willow off at rehab, when I got turned around somehow or something. Anyways there I was at around 12:30 in the morning driving around and completley lost, in a town that I had grown up in, which made me feel seven times stupider. I had dropped Willow off at 8:30 so I was out there for a really long time. Than something attacked me, I don't know what it was or what happened, but something jumped on top of my car threw its hand through the roof, and tried to bite of a chunk of Xander-meat. Than I ramed my car into a pole, and I got knocked out. As soon as I came-to, I walked here"  
  
Xander finished his story without making any more fuss about Spike, to the relief of Buffy. She really didn't have enough energy to fight with him anymore. She was still peeved at Xander, but she was still his friend, and still cared about him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Yah, I'll be fine" Xander muttered back  
  
"We should get you cleaned up mate" Spike said, to both Xander's and Buffy's surprise.  
  
"Go with him, Im going to go check on Dawn" Buffy said, watching the pair waltz into the kitchen, and praying that the knives would be out of Xander's reach. After realizing her feelings for the peroxide pest over the summer, Buffy refused to lose him again.  
~  
  
"Dawn?!?"  
  
Buffy taped on her sisters shut door, and than pushed it open. Dawn was there, asleep lying by her door, with a empty glass in her hand. Buffy laughed. "She was trying to listen in!!" the Slayer said to herself.   
  
"Figures" Buffy muttered as she picked her sister up and put her in bed, and walked out, hitting the lightswitch on the way out.  
~  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Xander asked Spike as the blonde continued to wrap his hand in white guaze. Spike glared at him.  
  
"I don't like you. But I'm playing nice. Shut up and be thankfull" Spike told him.  
  
"Why? Why are you playing nice?" Xander continued to ask him.  
  
"Im doing it for Buffy. Might want to try putting HER needs instead of yours first once in a while wanker" Spike said to him, as he finished cleaning him up and walked out of the kitchen.  
~  
  
When Spike entered the living room he found Buffy sitting on the couch, a pillow in her lap, looking dead tired. He saw her eyes begin to close before she snapped awake and saw him. Spike grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry" Buffy told him, as Spike made his way toward her and sat down next to Buffy.  
  
"For what luv?" Spike asked, brushing a stray hair away from her face.  
  
"For telling Xander about your new status, for saying that you did horrible things. For letting you leave to Africa. For shutting you out of my life and my home after I found out you loved me. For doubting your love. For not admiting my feelings. For being a bitch to you and then coming to you for help and expecting you to do what I asked. For leading you on. For rejecting you. For tying you up all those times at Giles' house. For everything. I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy could feel the tears running down her face and laughed.  
  
"Damn I probally have mascara all over my face" she muttered as she attempted to wipe her eyes.   
  
"You look beautiful. And you have nothing to be sorry about. I was a jerk to you as much as you were a bitch to me. It dosn't matter. I still love you." Spike told her, waiting to see what she would say. Would she actually admit her feelings to his face? Writing something down was much easier than actually saying it.  
  
Buffy looked at his eyes and instantly knew what he was thinking. Dawn was right. She shouldn't let another one get away.  
  
"I love you" Buffy told him and watched the grin appear on his face. Spike layed down and pulled Buffy into his arms as he listened to her breathing until they both fell asleep.  
~  
  
A/N: SinisterChic Heather Martin has been reviewing since the beggining of the story, and for that I'm greatfull. Its nice to know that she is reading, and reviewing at the same time. Thanks alot! Also after her last review I decided that Xander WOULD run himself into a poll! Hope everyone liked this chapter! Please review!! 


	8. Boyfriend

Disclaimer: You should know by now I don't own BTVS!! :)  
~  
A/N: Yay! More reviews, and so far no one has cussed me out and told me I'm a horrible writer or anything, so that's all good. Keep up the nice reviews, and I really am sorry about all the spelling errors, I'm trying to get my spell check up today, so hopefully the prob. will be fixed! Enjoy the next chapter!  
~  
  
"Hey Buffy do you know where--" Xander stopped his lips when he walked into the living room and saw the ex-vampire and slayer, all coupled on the couch, asleep. He fought back the reaction he first got, bubbling anger, and instead just walked out of the room. She was right. It was her life, and while he still thought this wasn't the best choice for her, he would still be there, and support her no matter what she did.   
  
Buffy was an adult and could take care of herself, no matter how much he wished that he could protect his friend. Sighing while walking back into the kitchen, Xander went to find the cookies that he was looking for by himself.  
~  
  
Spike was the first one to wake up, and he glanced down at the sleeping Slayer. He thought she had ever looked any better, with her hair all messed up, makeup faded away, and the content little smile that was on her face. Spike grinned. He never once thought that she would willingly climb onto the couch with him, just to sleep, and hopefully not regret it later. Doubt crossed over the ex-vampires features, worrying that she would still continue to push him away. *But she said that she loves you* Spike thought to himself. Still a little worried, he didn't have any more time to think about it because the blonde girl in question planted a kiss on his lips while he was busy wondering about her.  
  
"Morning" Buffy muttered.  
  
"Sleep well luv?" Spike asked her, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Never better" Buffy replied with a grin. "Although, the couch doesn't make the best bed for two grown people. Maybe you should move into my room" Buffy continued, than a look of worry passed her features. "I mean if you want to that is, you don't have to because I get that you might---" Buffy's babble was cut short by Spikes lips against hers, silencing any of her doubts.  
  
"I'd love to" Spike told her, his smile growing wider. For once he woke up with Buffy and she wasn't running away from him, she was welcoming him, and snuggling against him even more very clearly still tired. She stifled a yawn. *Yep* spike thought, *still tired*.  
  
"If you wanna sleep in some more I can get up" Spike offered, looking down at the half-awake-half-asleep Slayer in his arms.   
  
"It's less comfy if your not here" Buffy said wrapping her arm around him more tightly, and than suddenly letting go completely. "Oh you might wanna get up though huh" Buffy asked, but Spike wrapped her arm around him again.  
  
"Nope, I wanna stay with you" Spike answered, feeling perfect happiness when she snuggled in and closed her eyes. Moment's later Spike repeated the action as he drifted of to sleep.  
  
Right before he had a chance to fall asleep he felt Buffy shift slightly and give him a small kiss. "I love you" she mummered, as he grinned and kissed the top of her head.   
  
"I love you too Buffy" Spike told the girl, as they both finally fell asleep once more.  
~  
  
  
A few hours later, Buffy and Spike were in the process of moving Spike's things into her room. They didn't have to make much room, because Spike didn't have to many things, but Buffy made a fuss over him moving in anyway. She wanted everything to be perfect for him, which Spike appreciated. He finally had the girl that he loved with all his now beating heart, and he couldn't be any happier.   
  
When the two were finished re-organizing the room, they both cuddled on Buffy's bed.   
  
"I could definitely get used to this!" Buffy said to Spike, a grin spreading over her face.  
  
"Ditto" Spike replied and held onto her tighter.  
~  
  
Dawn walked passed Buffy's open door and smiled. "Awwwww" she told them outloud, as Buffy's laughter filled the room. Dawn entered and looked around.  
  
"So you two are finally moving in together?" Dawn asked, grinning.  
  
"Yeah Bit, now if you don't mind--" Spike was cut off when Dawn suddenly jumped in between them on the bed snuggling with both of them.  
  
"Now this is the life" Dawn said, and held back a laugh when she saw Spike's face.  
  
"Hey! You trying to steal my boyfriend?!?" Buffy asked Dawn, playfully nudging her sister.  
  
Spike was spinning. HER BOYFRIEND!! She had never called him that before. As happy as he thought he was before, he found that there was such a thing as a happier feeling than the one had before. Spike grinned, sighed, and picked Dawn up and started walking to the door.  
  
"Hey!! Hey!!" Dawn said as she laughed hysterically, when Spike spinned her around, than continued his trip to kick her out of the room. "Whatever happened to sisters rights!?!" Dawn exclaimed when Spike gently shut the door in her face.   
  
"Sorry niblit, I'm all Buffy's" Spike called through the shut door.   
  
"You both owe me a shopping spree!" Dawn replied, as Buffy started to laugh once more.  
  
"You got it" Spike told her, and grinned when he heard Dawn walk away.  
  
"Why'd you kick my sister out?" Buffy asked, grinning.   
  
"Oh trust me you gonna be happy I kicked your sister out!" Spike said as he laid back down with her again.  
  
Before Buffy could ask why, she felt Spike tugging her shirt up, Buffy grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah" she told him as the couple kissed fiercely.  
~  
  
Willow sat at the table in her rehab clinic, and sighed. All of this was so hard. All of this was too hard for her. She couldn't stand it. Tara was gone. And Tara was probably turning in her grave for what Willow had done. Even in death Willow had disappointed the one she loved. But she couldn't help but think that maybe Tara would be proud of her for trying to make it right again. But Willow knew nothing would ever be enough. She had murdered Warren. Tara would never forgive her, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
*How dare you leave me when I needed you the most!?!* Willow thought, and than realized she couldn't be angry with Tara. She had no control over it, and Willow knew she was in a better place.  
She just hoped that one day she would be with the women she loved again. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a shrill scream.  
  
A hideous looking beast crashed through the window of the clinic. His skin was red and his eyes were like dark and dank. He had claws at least 5 inches long, and he had hair all over his hands. He lunged for another girl in the room and she screamed as the creature attempted to rip her apart. Willow gasped, there was nothing she could do. She had to try though. She ran to the beast and kicked it, as it growled and turned around to face her letting the other girl go.  
  
"That's right, you son of a bitch! Get the hell away from her!!" Willow screamed at the thing, and ducked when it lunged at her. Sensing it wasn't worth it, the beast ran back through the window and into the day. Willow heard people screaming as the monster passed them.  
  
"Uh-oh" Willow said to herself as she jumped out the window and ran as fast as she could to the Summers' house.  
~  
A/N: That's all I can give you guys for now, because I've gotta get to tutoring. But, surprise, the chapters SPELL CHECKED!! I finally got it up and running, although it might have missed a few things I think for the most part its correct. I got another character in there, and the potential for a big bad, also took the Spike moving into Buffy's room suggestion. Please remeber to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!! 


	9. Not Gonna Ask

Disclaimer: "Blah Blah Blah" -Evil Willow, "Grave". I've disclaimed like crazy, I'm moving on to S/B goodness!! :)  
~  
A/N: Even though I'm writing this at like one in the morning, I'm posting two chapters in one day. Hope it gives you all a happy!! :) I had this nagging idea all day today, so I caved and wrote it today, instead of making you all wait at least 24 hours!! See how nice I am!?! Please review and tell me what you think!! :)  
~  
  
When Buffy woke she couldn't hold back the smile that was quickly taking over her face. She turned around and looked towards where Spike *should* have been sleeping. He wasn't there.  
  
* Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, nooo!* Buffy thought, attempting to fight back the tears. She couldn't belive this was happining to her AGAIN!  
  
*Look Summers, you still don't know whats going on! He could be in the bathroom or taking a shower of getting something to eat or being a big dork and watching TV downstairs or something!! Don't cry now you stupid wuss!!*  
  
Despite trying to jar herself out of her thoughts, and trying to think something other than another one had left her after sex, she could feel the tears start to fall. She let out a loud sob and laid her head back down, only to jump up when she saw a bright blonde head fly up from beneath the bed.  
  
"Buffy!!" Spike yelled, than looked around at his surrondings. He was on the floor......uh-oh.  
  
"Do you hate me again??!" Spike asked her until he saw her face. She had been crying.   
  
"Spike!?!!!" Buffy wailed jumping off the bed and throwing herself onto him. "I thought you left me!! Wait......why are you on the floor??" Buffy asked looking at him, and the rest of the room.  
  
"You didn't kick me off the bed?" Spike asked. When Buffy shook her head Spike burried his face in his hands.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I guess I fell off than, told ya the bed wasn't my style" Spike said, glaring at her when she bursted into laughter.  
  
"Im sorry I'm sorry! Its just, the big bad Spike can't sleep without falling off the bed??" Buffy asked him, than continued to laugh.  
  
Stoping her laughter, Buffy brought his lips to hers and kissed him, than hit him gently. "Don't you EVER do that again!! I thought you left" Buffy told him.  
  
"Come on, you think that I would actually leave?? After finally getting what I've been wanting for almost two years, I'D be the one taking off?" Spike asked her, grinning. "I love you" he said brushing a stray hair from her face.  
  
"I love you too, you just scared the hell out of me" Buffy answered, jumping back on the bed followed by Spike. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped one of his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere" Spike said, pulling the blanket over them and getting comfortable.   
  
"Me neither" Buffy muttered holding onto him even tighter.  
~  
  
Willow could feel the air burning through her lungs as she ran. Her feet ached and she felt like she was going to burst. She brightened after turning the corner of Revelio Drive. Buffy was NOT going to be a happy camper.  
  
She ran up the walk of the Summers' house and threw the door open, running up the steps and to Buffy's room. "Buffy! Buffy!! BUFFY!!!!!" Willow shouted and tore the door to her bedroom open.  
  
Buffy shot up, awake, along with Spike. Willow glanced at both of them. She couldn't believe what she saw, but she accepted it right away.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask!! We have trouble. Get dressed and downstairs.....and don't forget the details!" Willow told the two, arching an eyebrow. Laughing, Willow ran down the stairs again, as Buffy grinned at seeing Willow smiling again.  
~  
  
A/N: If its kinnda a short chapter, sorry but I can barley type I'm so tired!! I'm posting this before going to sleep, so please let me have bunches of reviews when i wake up tommorow!! :) I usually wake up around noon so that should give everyone some time!!! LOL! Im completley giddy, because out of the 8 stories I've written, I've never got more than 9 reviews on one. So I'm filled with glee!! :) Keep up the reviews!! And don't forget to read & review my other stories!! *hint hint!! :) Also, sorry but I didn't have time to spell-check it, but I'll make it a habit from now on!! Night!! :) 


	10. Trouble on the Hellmouth

A/N: Uhhh wow plot!?!!! Who wutta thunk it!?!? We *actually* get into some actual beastie action. Review me! :)  
~  
  
Willow gulped down her water, the kitchen being the second place she headed after telling Buffy about wonder-dog. He looked like a cross between the hellhounds and the demon that Buffy faced from Jonathans spell to be cool, the one that had gone after...  
  
She glanced down at the floor, upset about Tara once again. She hadn't had time to think about it before, but now that Buffy knew of the threat, she felt herself slipping into sulk-mode. But she pulled herself out of it when Buffy and Spike came down the stairs, holding hands.  
  
Willow looked at there clasped hands strangley, but didn't say anything. It could wait, there was more important things to talk about. Like the ugly demon that was roaming the town.  
  
Buffy was freaking out. When Willow had barged into there room, it had terrified her that she would lose another friend, or get into another argument with the ex-witch. She was surprised when Willow said nothing, but not so surprised that once again in Sunnydale they had trouble. And when Spike had started to pull away from her, obvieously scared that now Buffy would reject him, she made sure that he knew she wouldn't. Walking down the stairs with their hands held was a risk, and scary, but Buffy knew it was how she wanted things.   
  
Though concerned, her friends had no imediate say in her life, and she would go out with anyone she wanted, no matter what they thought. Though that hurt her, it was inforced, expecially after her return from the dead.  
~  
  
Buffy sat down on the couch with Spike in tow, Willow already seated. "So whats the stitch?" Buffy asked her, ready to get down to buisness.  
  
"Demon. Cross between a hell-hound and that creepy Jonathan monster thing, when that spell he cast to be cool backfired" Willow told her.  
  
"I remember. How did you know about this?"  
  
"At the clinic, it came through the window and attacked a girl. I managed to get it off of her, but it took off --fast. I couldn't catch it". Willow explained, wondering if Buffy would ask *how* she managed to save the girl.  
  
"Oh. Y-You managed to stop the thing? Thats...good...you know it must have been pretty strong, your lucky....theres not..one..scratch..on..you...uh, so how did you--" Buffy was stamering, and Willow knew what she was thinking.  
  
"I didn't use magick, I kicked it and I guess it realized it was out numbered, it just took off".  
  
"Oh" Buffy sighed, clearley relieved. Willow couldn't blame her.  
  
"We need to hit the books" Spike said, looking at the two.  
~  
  
An hour later Dawn, Buffy, Willow, and Spike were at the magick box looking through dozens of texts that had just got shipped in. Since Willow had drained all the Magical texts the gang had ordered copies or the ones they had and some new ones, and were thanfull they finally came in.  
  
"My head hurts" Dawn said, throwing down her book and rubbing her tempals.  
  
"I know Dawn, just keep looking" Buffy told her.  
  
"Oh whoo! I found it! I found information about the demon!" Willow exclaimed. Her face droped though when she finished reading. "Buffy can I talk to you for a second...alone?" Willow asked. Buffy's smile was instantly off her face when she heard the tone in Willow's voice.  
  
"Sure" Buffy said, leading her friend outside.  
"Whats going on Willow?!?" Buffy asked  
  
"Buffy, what ever demon that gave Spike back his human form, well, created this one. Let me finish before you interupt. It's linked to Spike, Buffy. If you kill the demon, than Spikes soul dies, along with his chip. Buffy, don't you get it? If you kill this thing, Spike will revert to what he was when he first came to town. A souless monster." Willow continued to explain all the details of the demon to Buffy but she didn't hear a word of it.  
  
All she could hear was Willows words echoing in her mind over again . "Buffy, don't you get it? If you kill this thing, Spike will revert to what he was when he first came to town. A souless monster."   
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! *evil laugh* I'll post more today don't worry!! :) Review! 


	11. Maybe She'll just Cry

A/N: Bum Bum Bummmm!!! Review please!  
  
~  
  
"I-I don't understand" Buffy managed to get in, feeling the tears ready to flow.  
  
The two girls were still outside the Magick Box, and Willow sympathetic look on her face that she had when she told Buffy about the demon earlier. Buffy wished she could beat that look off her friends face, than realized that it wasn't that Willow caused the information to be so grim, it just happened that Willow found the grim information. She couldn't hit her. They went that route before and it just led to badness. She *wouldn't* hit her. It wasn't her fault.  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy" Willow said, placing a hand on her friends shoulder. "What are you going to tell Spike?" she asked.  
  
"This....all of this is just too much. I love him, Will." Buffy told her.  
  
"I know you do. But Buffy, you have to do something here. You can't just let this thing go free. The way it tore through the clinic, it dosn't seem like a long shot to think that it can do the same thing to Sunnydale. Within days." Willow explained.  
  
"This is unreal, how can this be happening?! I just got him!" Buffy cried, breaking away from Willow's embrace, and running down the street. She could feel the tears stinging her face as she ran away from her best friend, towards her house.  
  
"Buffy!! Buffy come back!!" Willow screamed out, to no avail. She didn't want to tell Spike, and Buffy was already long gone. Sighing with defeat she lurched back into the shop.  
~  
  
"Where's Buffy!?!" Spike asked, out of his seat and across the room in record time.   
  
"She took off, I think she's headed home. Spike you need to go talk to her. Now." Willow told him, convinced that Buffy needed to be the one to break the news.  
  
"Whats going on Willow?" he asked, and Dawn got up out of her seat as well, walking towards the two.  
  
"Go to her" was all the girl said, a grim look on her face. With a glance at Dawn, Spike grabbed his jacket and took off towards the women he loved.   
  
Once Spike was gone, Dawn finally spoke. "Willow, whats happining??"   
  
"Just sit down and look for any more information on this thing. A name would be nice, hell, I'd be happy with its shoe-size, just find something." Willow ordered, and Dawn didn't object, the tone in her voice left no room for arguments.  
~  
  
"Buffy!!?" Spike called out as he entered the home on Revelio Drive. "You here!?!" He saw her jacket and knew that she was, and cast a worried glance up the steps. "Buffy!?!"   
  
Spike ran up the stairs and stoped when he saw her crumpled into a ball in the middle of the hallway, tears running down her face. He ran to her side and pulled her close.  
  
"Buffy, luv, whats wrong??"   
  
This made her cry harder, to which Spike couldn't figure out. "Y-Your gonna go away" she ground out in between her tears.  
  
"Buffy, gosh, Buffy no, I'm not going anywhere, you know that. Whats happening pet?" Spike asked her, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working.  
  
"N-No you don't get it your goi--" she cut off and tensed. Spike stared down at her, concerned. "Buffy?"   
  
"Shh!! Somethings here" She said grabbing his hand tightly. She stood slowley, and Spike than heard the door swing shut. "Wind?" he whispered.  
  
"No brezze tonight" she whispered back, more to herself than him. Suddenly, a ugly red-skinned creature jumped up the flight of stairs in one leap and tackled Buffy to the ground.   
  
"Buffy!!" Spike called out, running to help her. "GET BACK!" He heard her yell, her voice muffled under the weight of the demon and strugle of the fight. Ignoring her, he lunged at the thing, and screamed when it clawed up his stomach with its razor-like talons. Suddenly it stoped, sniffed the air, and took off down the stairs, and out the door, before either could stop it.  
~  
  
A/N: Hello violence, kiddies beware!! lol :) Plezze Review!! 


	12. Decisions of the Heart

A/n: And the plot thickins! lol, or as thick as its gonna get with this brain! Its been kinnda angsty, which I planned to do, to give the story a bit more depth, but don't worry, the story won't end anti- B/S! Please Review!  
~  
  
After the attack Buffy finally decided to sit down with Spike. He needed to know what was going to happen to him. Pushing back tears, she started to explain.  
  
"Umm, Willow said that the demon..that made you human, it made *this* demon too. See your conected to this monster. He repersents you without a soul, and the you I'm sitting in front of is the soul-having half. If I kill this thing, I kill you too. Not you totally, but it would cause you to...revert back to k-killer form. Only worse than when you first came to town....." Buffy trailed off, noticing the look on Spike's face, and she crumpled into herself.  
  
"Hey...Buffy...luv" Spike sat next to her and held her, but Buffy's sences picked up that he was crying too. "We are gonna figure this out, and I'm gonna be here, annoying as ever." Spike reasured her, attempting to get a laugh. Buffy's mouth only slightly twitched in barley a smile.  
  
"We should help them research, move along the progress" Spike told her.   
  
"Lets go" the Slayer replied, wiping a tear from her eye.  
~  
  
The bell chimed as Spike and Buffy entered the shop. Willow and Dawn looked up, and Dawn ran to Buffy's side giving her a hug. *I guess she knows* Buffy thought.  
  
After Dawn hugged Spike, and Spike and Buffy filled the gang in on there little attack, the group got to work, and within the hour Dawn jumped out of her seat.  
  
"I found it! I found its name! It's called a Effesk demon, and its a price for a reward, a consequence. It says here that it feeds off the blood of the persons conected to the object of the spell, Spike, but apparently never hurts the actual person who was rewarded...you know, except the whole...kill me and you go grrr thing." Dawn said, looking up at Spike sadly.  
  
"So that explains it attacking Xander, and me, but why the girl at the clinic? And it did wound Spike" Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Well apparently it searches for the people's auras, so it's possible that they can get confused, and Willow was in the room at the clinic, it could of senced her and just jumped on whatever was there to you know, jump on." Dawn replied  
  
"But this...." Buffy trailed off looking up at Dawn expectently.  
  
"Effesk" Dawn told her.  
  
"This Effesk thing, it just stops, it never even cuts blood!" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, but maybe thats because it can sence us, maybe it smelled a better meal....uh-oh" Willow's eyes widened and she trailed off.   
  
"Xander!" Willow remarked, jumping up and runnin gout the door.  
  
"Willow wait!!" Buffy called, helping Spike up, who was still hurting from his injury. "You stay here with Dawn, Spike. Both of you look for a way out of this whole thing, like a way to kill it *without* the consequences! I'm going after it with Willow" Buffy said, easing Spike down and grabbing her coat.  
  
"Be carefull!!" Spike called out as she left.  
  
"I will!!" Buffy replied, and than all was silent as the pair got back to work.  
~  
  
Buffy caught up to Willow easily. She wasn't that fair gone, though farther than Buffy had expected. Willow was determened to see that Xander was safe.  
  
"Willow, it could be any of the others!" Buffy told her, trying to make her slow down.   
  
"ANY OF THE OTHERS!!" Willow screamed, pointing ahead. There on the street, Xander was fighting with the Effesk, and not winning. Suddenly the beast stopped, smelling Willow and Buffy coming. Apparently knowing of Buffy's slaying ability, it ran off, again, to the three's dismay.  
  
"Xander!! Are you ok!?" Willow said, running to his side.  
  
"I had it right where I wanted it!!" Xander said, before falling onto the ground.  
  
"Xander!" Willow yelled, trying to lift his weight, Buffy came back from accross the street, where she had been trying to keep the Effesk put.   
  
"No joy" Buffy said, helping Willow with Xander and slowley walking back to the shop.  
~  
  
"Xander!" Dawn yelled, running to his side when the trio returned to the shop. "We've got some more news, Buff" Dawn added to her sister, helping the two bring Xander to the table and seat him. After filling him in, Dawn's face went grim.  
  
"Spike found this part, not me. Buffy the only way to kill this thing without...you know...you have to go through three tests, just like the ones Spike did to become human in the first place, only about 10 times harder. If you pass, the demons gone, no clause, happily ever after and all that jumbo...but if not....."   
  
Dawn didn't have to finish, Buffy knew she would either die trying, or not try and have to kill Spike. She had to make a choice.  
  
"Take me to the tests" Buffy said, in a voice that made clear she had made up her mind, and nothing would stop her from saving the man she loved.  
~  
  
A/N: Writting as fast as I can type (lucky for you thats 54 words per minute on a good day!) Posting this, than writting some more, so look forward to a couple more chapters today. Please Review! 


	13. The Intent to Win

A/n: So proud that ppl are reading this story, since my others didn't get too much attention.....*hint hint*!! I have no shame!! :) Please Review this next chapter!  
~  
  
"No" Spike said, looking up at Buffy.  
  
"What?!" Buffy burst out, getting up from her seat.  
  
"Theres no way that I'm letting you do this!! The tests that I had to go through were nearly impossible to complete, and I could barley stand afterwards!! Your not going through that!!" Spike said, standing himself, than wincing, a la his sucking chest wound, but continuing to keep his ground.  
  
Buffy stared at him in disbelief. "Do you understand what your saying!?! Has this registerd with you!?! Your going to turn into Mr. Suck n' Kill if I don't do this! I'm not going to lose you, and I can't let this demon go free!!" Buffy counterd.  
  
"Spikes right Buffy" Willow quietly put in.  
  
Buffy had a hard time standing. What were they saying!? She was doing this rather they liked it or not.   
  
"I'm going to do this. Your not stoping me. Any of you. If no one here will tell me where these tests are than I can find them myself. Your call" Buffy remarked firmly.  
  
"Please Buffy, don't." Spike asked rather than told.  
  
"Thats not how it works. I have to go, now" Buffy walked towards him and held his hand in hers. "And I'm coming back" she finished.  
  
Spike sighed, and Buffy knew that she won. "You better" he choked out, holding back tears. Buffy pressed her lips to his breifly, and tightened her hold on his hand. She looked around at the others.  
  
"Where do I have to go?"  
~  
  
45 minutes later Buffy was all decked out for battle. She had on black jeans with a black turtle-neck to match, her best running shoes, her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and her crossbow slung over her shoulders with a thick strap. Not to mention that big bag of wepons at her side. The only problem was that she had been waiting for at least 20 minutes, and still no sign of any big tests.  
  
*Maybe waiting is one of your tests, girl* Buffy thought to herself.   
Sighing, she tried to compose herself, knowing that she was about to go off the deep-end. If waiting was one of her tests, who ever ran this thing was insane. Waiting? Waiting to do the only thing she could ever do to save the man she loved more than she could express!? Damn these guys were good. They knew just how to press her buttons.  
  
Suddenly the world went black, but only for a fraction of a second. She was now in some underground room, lit with torches. Suddenly Spike appeared in front of her.   
  
"Spike" she breathed, running towards him, dissapointed when he turned to mist. She felt a tear roll down her check, but held herself together. *Just Barley, Summers* The Slayer thought.  
  
"Is this who your fighting for!?"   
  
Buffy whipped around, hearing a loud voice thunder in the small room. Unsure of what to do, she hesitated.  
  
"Answer me Child" the voice said again. *child!!?!* Buffy thought with disgust. She hated being called that.  
  
"Yes, that's who I'm fighting for. And I intend to win" Buffy shot, towards no one in preticular, seeing as in, to Buffy's knowledge, the room was empty save herself. She glanced down to her side, and noticed that her wepons, save the crossbow and 4 stakes she had hidden on herself were gone.   
  
"HEY!" She yelled. "Where did all of my wepons go!?!!"   
  
Suddenly the crossbow evaporated into thin air, and Buffy was pretty sure that her stakes were also gone.  
  
"Those won't be neccessary, Child" the voice told her.  
  
Glaring, Buffy gave it up. Thinking of Spike could make her win, wepons or no. "Lets get on with this, all great and powerfull!" Buffy snapped, clearly being sarcastic.   
  
"Are you sure your ready?" the voice asked  
  
"I'm ready. Let's do this!" Buffy yelled back, getting antsy.  
  
"Let the games begin" the voice announced, and suddenly a gate appeared in front of Buffy, than slowley oppened.  
  
The Chosen One took in a breath, cleared all non-Spikey thoughts, and slowley walked through the gates, ignoring the slam of metal as they locked shut behind her.  
~  
  
A/N: Dramatic much? lol, yup, definitly drama! Anywhoo, please review and tell me what you think!! The next chapter will be up soon, I've never been one to make you guys wait too long!! 


	14. The Fight for Love

A/n: I'm terribly sorry about all the spelling errors on the story. My spell checker is yet again down, and when it was working, it wouldn't let me check the earlier chapters, that have more of the errors. I've been trying to get to the spell checker on my Mom's computer, but the times when I can get to it are limited, sadly. So I'm doing my best to get it spell checked and use good grammer, and if it bothers you so much then just don't read the story. It's kind of a put up or shut up situation, and I'm really sorry!! I'll try to get the problem corrected ASAP, but for now, thats the way it goes. Here's the next chapter.  
~  
  
"She's been gone for awhile now" Willow softly said, keeping her voice down as to not wake Dawn, who had fallen asleep reaserching to help her sister. Buffy had been gone for over and hour, and both Willow and Spike were starting to get antsy. Xander had run out for a snack run, saying he needed the "Spike-less air", and took a few wepons in case he had another run in with the Effesk. Willow and Spike were still going through book after book, and still finding nothing usefull, excluding what they had already told Buffy before she left.  
  
"I know Red, and I'm startin' to get worried" Spike whispered back, attempting to make himself read the page of words in front of him. He was tired, and concerned about Buffy, and not in the mood for any of this.  
  
"Well the tests are supposed to take this long, it's going to be difficult for her. And no book said how many of the test's she's going to have to do" Willow remarked.  
  
That got Spike's attention, and he was suddenly wide awake. He glared at Willow. Something wasn't right.  
  
"I only had to do three, what are you hiding Willow?" Spike was always one to get right to the point and be direct about it. Willow looked down and that confirmed that she was indeed hiding something.  
  
"Willow" Spike growled out, starting to get testy. He heard the red-head sigh and knew she was going to cave.   
  
"These test's arn't going to be hard on Buffy physically" Willow told him, but didn't add anything else.   
  
"What do you mean!?!" Spike asked her.  
~  
  
Buffy glanced around the rectangluar room she was now in. It was the same as the last, empty, save some torches to light the way. She grabbed one off a nearby wall and hissed when it burned her skin. Puzzeled, Buffy gave the torch closer expection. The *whole* thing was on fire, not just the top! Shaking her head Buffy glanced ahead of her, at a marble staircase leading up. Looking around for another option and finding none, The Slayer started to climb the stairs. As she passed each torch, their fire went out leaving the room darker than before. When she was at the top of the staircase only 3 torches were still going, and the staircase turned into a hallway, which had no torches.  
  
Unsure, Buffy turned back around and glanced back into the room she came from. Spike drifted into her thoughts and all fear's were erased, as she bravley marched into the hallway.  
  
Halfway through, a shimmery light appeared a few feet away from Buffy. The Slayer took a step back and shelded her eyes for a moment, and was than standing face to face with...herself.  
  
"What the..." Buffy muttered as she looked at a childhood version of herself standing in front of her, with an expression on her face like nothing was happining that was out of the ordinary. Little Buffy grinned.  
  
"Hi!" She said, just like Buffy remembered being, full of energy and friendly. "You look like youre wondering what youre doing here, don't worry, I'm here to help!" Little Buffy continued.  
  
"Uhhh...Ok" Present-Day Buffy told her younger self. "How are you here to help?"  
  
"I'm here to make all of this go away! See, I can let you have the life you've always dreamed of, a normal one. Just like you had when you were little. All you have to do is take my hand, and all this scary stuff will be gone forever" Little Buffy explained, reaching her hand out to the actual Buffy. The Slayer stepped back.  
  
"Whoa, I'm not so sure about this....what will happen to Spike? And Willow and Xander and everyone?" Buffy asked her younger counterpart.  
  
Little Buffy frowned. "Why are you concerned about them?!" she asked.  
  
"Their my friends. I don't want anything to happen to them!!" Buffy told Little Buffy, growing very confused. Was this a test?  
  
"They can take care of themselves, they've shown that. Now take my hand and you can the life you wanted to have. A life with Angel. Except, he's not a vampire anymore" Little Buffy suddenly told her, and just as Little Buffy had came to be, Angel showed up standing next to her.   
  
"Buffy, come with us. We've got the house all ready for you. The kids are waiting" Angel spoke, reaching out his arm too. Buffy was in shock. But she knew what she wanted, and that wasn't Angel anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. I have a place for you in my heart, but I don't love you anymore. I can't go" Buffy said, and steped away from Little Buffy and Angel.  
  
Seeing the look on Angel's face hurt lots, and so did the look on the younger version of herself, but suddenly an image of Spike appeared, and he smiled, than all three were gone and she was alone again. She grinned. *Guess I passed test one* Buffy thought.  
  
She than began to walk down the hall once more.  
~  
  
The bell to the Magick Box chimmed and Spike was out of his seat. "Buffy!?" he called out. Willow and the now-awake Dawn looked towards the door. It was just Xander.  
  
"Nope, just me, and I've got a box of cookies, and a whole pizza, plus a couple cans of cokes." Xander told them, setting down the munchies on the table. Spike just looked at them. He had never ate actual food before, and never got around to asking Dawn and Buffy about it. And *anything* that Harris ate Spike couldn't be too sure of.  
  
"Cookies and Pizza are safe Spike" Dawn said, grinning and grabbing a slice of the said pizza.  
"See!?!" Dawn said through a mouth full of food. "Delicious!"   
  
Spike dove in and so did Willow followed by a very egar Xander. After the pig out, Spikes expression grew hard. "Now, Red, lets hear about the tests. What do you mean not hard on Buffy physically" Spike asked.  
  
Willow put down the last piece of pizza in her hand. "The tests...they're going to hit a cord emotionally. Things that Buffy has always wanted will be offered to her, decisions that have been made by her or by us can be re-presented and she can actually change what happened. At least thats what they say. What actually happens if she excepts, well she just fails the tests and you...you know...go back to...a demon. Than theres things that she dosn't want to, and couldn't handle doing, that she might actually have to do, not litterly, but to her it be real as anything. I think that would hurt. I'm worried, I-I don't want to doubt her, but this is not going to be easy for her at all" Willow finished.  
  
Spike just stared at the empty box of pizza, lost in his own thoughts.  
~  
  
Buffy turned another corner and was suddenly watching what had happened to her almost a year ago. Her death. She was watching herself die.   
  
"Buffy...no!" Dawn cried out to her, a year ago that is.  
  
"Dawnie I have to" Buffy replied, just as it had been that night.  
  
"Dawn..listen to me..listen. I love you. I will always love you. This is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles...Tell Giles that that I figured it out, and that I'm ok. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of eachother. Dawn the hardest thing in this world, is to live in it. Be Brave. Live for Me." she heard herself say.  
  
She watched as she jumped off the tower after kissing her sister goodbye. And than she heard the voice. The one she heard when she first came to save Spike.   
  
"You were happy, and they were carless" it boomed.  
  
"They didn't know, they couldn't have" she argued with it.  
  
"Do you want to go back, Buffy?! Back to peace?" the voice asked her.  
  
"W-What?" Buffy asked. She knew that she couldn't.....knew she wouldn't if she could....she wanted to be here....right?  
  
The scene picked up again in the backround and she saw her friends stare at her lifeless body. And than she saw Spike's reaction. And she almost died again right there anyway. She made her desicion. "I'm not going anywhere" Buffy said.  
  
"What are you crazy!?!" the voice yelled back. "This is heaven you have a chance to be back in" the voice said.  
  
"No", Buffy replied, "being with Spike is heaven". With that the Slayer walked away from the scene, deeper into the hallway, sure of her desicion.  
~  
  
It had been at least two hour's since Buffy had been gone. All the gang were fidgiting and were tired of researching. "Where is she!" Spike blurted out.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine" Willow reasured him. She was about to continue when they heard a growl in the shop. They all looked to Spike. "Wasn't me" he confirmed.  
  
They heard it again, only this time louder. Anya and Giles had left town to get some stuff for the shop, and they had cleaned if up pretty good, almost new in the past months. There was no one else conected to Spike in town. They had forgotten about the Effesk.  
  
It jumped out from behind a book-case, tipping it over almost onto Dawn. "Ahhhh!!!" the teen screamed out, as she ran towards Spike. The Effesk charged Willow and she kicked it in the gut. It barley stopped as it threw her across the room, over the counter-top and into the Employees Only section, behind the cash-register. She was out cold.   
  
"Willow!!" Xander called out, just as the Effesk jumped over the table and on top of him.   
~  
  
Buffy saw the rush of plantimum blonde hair at the end of the hallway. "SPIKE!!!" She called out, rasing to him. He had a smile on his face. "Congrats, Slayer you passed" he said.   
  
"Oh I thought I lost you" she said as she ran and hugged him. He grabbed her arm, twisting her wrist. She called out. "Spike! Your hurting me!" she told him.   
  
"Really??!?!" He said, with mock concern. "Ohhh too bad" he said, with an evil laugh.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for getting me off the hook and all, but I rather like being evil. Besides, I never really loved you anyway." he said, not concerned with her tears.  
  
"Your lying, your not Spike. It's a test." Buffy stated.  
  
"Really!? You'd like to believe that one, huh? Oh well, I'll make this quick, I've got things to do you know" Spike said, vamping out. Before he could reach Buffy's neck, a stake appeared in Buffy's hand, and she looked down at it, terrified.  
  
Spike's fangs touched Buffy's neck....and than he exploded into ash. Buffy collapsed onto the ground crying and kicking, screaming her heart out. Suddenly she felt the same feeling she had going into the tests, and she was back in the room she started in.  
  
She looked at the rom through her tears and frowned. "Whats going on!!!!" She screamed out.  
  
"Congratgulations, you passed" the voice said once more "Your boyfriend is safe"   
  
"Goodbye, Child" the voice finished, and Buffy found herself back at the Magick Box  
~  
  
The Effesk rushed Spike as Buffy materialized and she screamed. The Effesk turned to look at her, and than combusted into ash, gone forever. Spike was still there, apparently human.  
  
"Buffy!" he called and and ran over to her, seeing the tears on her face. He hugged her and she hugged him back, finally happy that it was over.   
  
~~  
  
A/n: Final chapter coming soon, review and tell me whatcha thought!! :) 


	15. Some things never change

A/n: Final chapter! *sniffle* Im so sad to leave this story! I *really* put writing this off! lol, I didn't want to finish, but theres no more story to tell. For now, at least. I might put Buffy and Spike through the ringer again soon! Anyway you slice it, this isn't the last you're going to hear from me, so check out my other stories! :) And as a special apology to all of you, I even used my friends computer to write this, just so I could spell check it. I can't spell!! Sorry!! I hope that everyone had as much fun reading as I did writing. Luv, FutureSlayer  
~  
  
Three weeks later Spike was still human, still with Buffy, and the Effesk had apparently been killed, without the effects it would bring on Spike. Giles had returned to England, and promised to pop back in much more from now on. Willow only went to rehab once a week, instead of practically living there like before.  
  
"DAWN!!!" Spike called from the kitchen, getting annoyed. He glanced at Buffy, who was finishing up putting breakfast on the table. She caught his stare and smiled. Spike returned the gesture and sighed, calling for Dawn once more.  
  
"This will be the fifth time she's late for school this month" Spike announced. "You try" he requested.  
  
"Oh, NOW you want me to try? After an hour of arguing with you last night?" Buffy smiled, and mocked his accent. "I can do it, Dawn *likes* me, she'll listen!" Buffy walked over to the sink and laughed. "I'm hands off today buddy" she declared. Finally Dawn bounded down the stairs.  
  
Spike intentionally messed up her hair. "HEY!" she screamed, but laughed anyway. "Get your but off to school" he ordered, smiling with joy when Xander walked into the kitchen.   
  
"One and only time I'm glad to see *YOU* Harris" Spike remarked. Xander glared.  
  
"Stuff it bleach-blonde" Xander replied, and Spike just glared. Dawn noticed Buffy going through the mail. Her eyes widened. "Xander lets go, NOW!!" she said, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Don't wanna be late! Bye Buffy, Bye Spike!" Dawn called out, as she dragged Xander to the door.  
  
"DAWNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buffy burst out, running towards the door. The younger girl shrieked and ran out it, and Spike glanced down at what Buffy had been holding. It was Dawn's report card, and it wasn't good by any means. Spike ran to restrain his Slayer.  
  
"Hands off today huh?" Spike muttered after Dawn was safely in Xander's car and Buffy had calmed down.  
  
"Oh go take a sunbath" Buffy remarked. She frowned, realizing that he really could nowadays. "You know what I mean" she finished glaring, and marching up the steps to her room.  
  
Spike laughed. "I love it here" he said, chasing after Buffy once again.  
~  
  
E N D 


	16. Epilouge

A/n: I just couldn't stay away from this story for too long! My lame attempt to get a couple more reviews and pep me up a little today I guess! And I know this really didn't happen S7, but ain't my version just 10 times better? LOL! J/k! I truly loved writing this, so of course, I had to add a bit more! Love you all! --FutureSlayer  
~  
From Shadow to Sunlight: Epilouge  
~  
  
"Oh come on!" Dawn whined.  
  
"Dawnie, we've been through this a million times. And after that report card.."  
  
Dawn cut Buffy off. After said report card Dawn had been grounded for 2 weeks, and it had been Spike's idea to not let her have TV privlages either. She remembered the smirk on the ex vamp's face as he filled Buffy in. He was becoming wayyy too much of a responsible adult. Than, he did talk Buffy into letting Dawn spend the night at Melinda's last weekend, when she was supposed to be still grounded. So things worked out.  
  
"Look, I already got punished for that- I shouldn't get punished AGAIN!" Dawn complained.  
  
Spike walked into the room. He grinned, enjoying Buffy's look of defeat. He devised a plan that would keep Dawn busy while Buffy thought about this. I mean, it was her desicion to make.  
  
"Lil Bit, if you want this so bad, you'll have to PROVE it to us. Stand on your head" Spike ordered.  
  
Dawn laughed. "Spike I'm not standing on my head" she replied.  
  
"Guess you don't want it that bad--"   
  
Dawn ran to the wall and tried to stand on her head. Spike enjoyed the muffled cries.   
  
"Am..I doing it ri--AHH!" Dawn fell right on her ass. "Ow" she muttered.  
  
Spike laughed. "Okay, good try, now, dance around like a chicken" Spike said.  
  
"This is NOT fair *WILLAM*" Dawn muttered.  
  
"Hey, respect your elders!" Spike snaped, slightly laughing. When Dawn began dancing around like a chicken--complete with the sound affects-- Buffy and Spike couldn't contain their laughter.  
  
"Fine!" Buffy said between gasps for air. "If you really want to stay home alone, when we go on patrol tomorow night, I won't make Xander come over and watch you" Buffy promised. Dawn screamed with delight.  
  
"YESS! Thank you so much! I love you Buffy! I love you Spike!" She hugged them both. Than ran up the steps to call Melinda and tell her the good news.  
  
Buffy sighed as she looked at Spike.  
  
"You know that video camera we were thinking about setting up out front to investigate that one group of vamps?" Buffy asked him.  
  
"Yeah luv" Spike replied, starting to catch on.  
  
"You better set it up!" Buffy stated, laughing.  
  
~~~  
THE NEXT NIGHT  
~~~  
  
"You plugged it in right?"   
  
"Yes Luv, relax. That boy down the street will be the newest snack food if he goes near the house"  
  
"Damn neighbor kids" Buffy muttered, grasping Spike's arm as he led her to the cemetary for patrol.  
  
END  
(or is it ever?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
